Olympian War Chapter 1 - Deadly Beauty
Bright colours lit up the area, fighting back the darkness. There were people everywhere, laughing and chatting away as soft music played and lightened the mood. A young man simply known as “Kodo” was wandering hopelessly at the carnival. Eos, one of the Bakugan that he was partnered with had insisted that they come. Kodo didn’t particularly want to but everyone else seemed to be enjoying themselves. Cyborg Avior, who they simply called Avior, was using his Cybernetics to win all of the carnival games, already having a massive amount of prizes. But than again, they were all winning the top prizes. They were Bakugan disguised as humans and were physically superior to normal people. He had never really liked the carnival. It was too crowded and Kodo was frankly very bored, they had been there for several hours now and his Bakugan showed no sign of stopping, obviously enticed by the human festivities. The only interesting part so far was when another of Kodo's Bakugan known as Scarab had gotten into a fight with someone and hit them into a nearby stall. It was rather late and Eos was buzzing about how amazing the roller coaster had been. Avior and Mecha Scaboid, yet another member of my Bakugan team were sitting at a small table while the others were wandering around nearby. “Can we please go now?” Kodo asked in a bored voice. “Come on Kodo, live a little” Said Plitheon, an intelligent bird-like Bakugan. Kodo merely sighed and sat down. He closed his eyes and listened in on a nearby argument. There was sudden explosion and everyone looked up. A tent not too far away was engulfed in purple flames and people were screaming and fleeing the scene. Scarab merely smiled. “Looks like we’ve found ourselves a game.” before approaching the flaming tent. “Scarab, remember there are still people around.” Said Omega Robotallion. He was Kodo’s most trusted Bakugan and despite his rather gentle nature, Robotallion was probably the most powerful Bakugan he had. Robotallion walked forward and Kodo followed, the others lingering behind, Avior not even paying attention. When he had caught up Scarab was talking to a young woman with a slender build, long black hair and strange red eyes. She was wearing a flowing purple dress with a black belt at the waist and wore a strange smile. “Well, well, well, what do we have here? Darkus attributed maybe?” Taunted Scarab with a particular tone of malice. The Bakugan merely continued to smile and glanced around. “Seven Bakugan and one human,” She paused “this should be interesting… for me… for you? Painful.” Scarab laughed and it looked as if he was going to say something but he was cut short as the Bakugan bolted forward and kicked him hard in the face knocking him backwards. The ground broke upon his impact and he lay still for several moments before slowly getting to his feet. With that Avior looked up and appeared next to Kodo, his eyes emitted a soft glow as he stared at the strange Bakugan. "My sensors indicate that I’m stronger than you are.” She merely smiled, “Well then I suggest you get your optic sensors checked. Because they’re obviously malfunctioning.” With that she swiftly slammed Avior in the face and he was sent flying, causing him to hit the ground hard and fell silent. Eos came into action and attacked the woman, firing several blasts of pink energy at her, not even bothering to morph into her true form. The woman merely deflected the blasts with her arms, not even flinching before appearing in front of Eos, punching her in the stomach while slamming her to the ground. “No!” Yelled Robotallion, before firing a powerful blast of lightning at her. For the first time the look on her face seemed to change from the usual calm and cold to one of shock. She nimbly jumped into the air, dodging the blast. She landed as the lightning hit something behind her, exploding. “You’re different,” She said coldly. “This should be fun … my name is Artemis by the way.” Her eyes emitted a glow and there was a purple burst of light and a large, winged, one-eyed Bakugan was floating above the group. “You’re a form of Lockanoid.” Kodo called with a voice of slight curiosity. “A Lockanoid, sure … an ugly one at that.” Scarab mumbled nearby, still rubbing the place where she had landed the kick. “Indeed.” She said coolly, seemingly ignoring Scarab’s crude remark, though Kodo had a feeling she would get him back soon enough. There was a moment of silence where Kodo assessed their position, Eos and Avior weren’t stirring, so it was implied that they were unconscious, while the five remaining Bakugan stood shocked by her effortless display of power. He had been so busy thinking, he hardly realised that Robotallion was now speaking to Artemis, who seemed to have returned to her human form. “What do you mean I’m different, what do you know that I don’t!” Blank confusion showed on her faced but it was gone in an instant, replaced by the same strange smile she had given them earlier. “You don’t even know? Most have picked up by now … I guess you’re a little slow” She placed particular empathise on the last word and Kodo knew she was taunting Robotallion, wanting him to strike … to show her how powerful he really was. Her plan seemed to work, as Robotallion grinded his teeth and shook with fury. “I’m not slow, tell me what you mean, don’t play tricks with me!” He shouted with fury. Kodo had never seen him become so angry in such a short time. It was obvious that this strange, Darkus Bakugan taunted her opponents on a regular basis, and knew exactly how to annoy someone. “Don’t listen to her Robotallion … she’s just trying to make you complacent.” Said Giga Plitheon in an emotionless, drawling voice. Plitheon was right, Robotallion had to ignore her taunts, which it seemed, was easier said than done. She continued, enforcing her point. “Don’t try to warn him … I doubt he can comprehend your words … you need to speak clean and to the point with … lower intellects.” There was a shriek of fury as not Robotallion, but Scarab lunged forward and morphed into his true form, a large creature that looked like a mixture between a dragon and a beetle. Artemis transformed into her Bakugan form with amazing speed, whipping to the side and ripping viciously at Scarab’s shoulder with long, pointed claws. The hit greatly unbalanced Scarab and he staggered with surprise. Artemis took advantage of his temporary distraction and dug her deadly claws into his chest armour. A desperate shriek erupted from Scarab has Artemis released a wave of violent lightning into his wound, his body convulsed as he fell to the ground, motionless, before a flash signalled his return to ball form. Kodo stared on in horror and disbelief, knowing his Bakugan were as equally shocked. There was a chorus of cries, and flashes of colour as all of Kodo’s remaining Bakugan transformed into their true form. Even Eos and Avior managed to scramble to their feet. “Ability activate!” Cried Mecha Scaboid, “Mecha Cannon!” There was a flash and a large beam was fired from Scaboid’s mouth. It hit Artemis and exploded viciously. “Don’t stop!” Hissed Giga Plitheon “Keep up the assault! Radiant Pyrus!” He added, releasing a volley of blasts from his wings, which seemingly hit their mark, shaking the very ground. “She’s finished.” Said Mecha Scaboid triumphantly, as if there was no doubt in his mind. Quite suddenly Ziperator called out. “Plitheon! She’s behind you!” “Wha-“ Started Plitheon, never able to finish his question as a spiralling purple blast hit him squarely in the back. He was forced downwards, where he collided with a confused Scaboid, who also took some force from the blast; the two of them yelled in surprise and suddenly reverted to their ball forms, landing with a soft thud at Kodo’s feet. Artemis didn’t stop there, she continued with her assault, as if she was taking Plitheon’s advice. A barrage of dark bullet-like projectiles where shot down upon Avior and Ziperator. Avior, who could barely stand due to his earlier fight with Artemis quickly succumb to the attack, falling and reverting back to his ball form. Ziperator on the other hand was still quite strong and shielded himself with his large, claw-like hands. “Ability activate!” He cried “Dark Nebulous!” He released a wave of dark lightning which fought throught Artemis’ assault and hit her in the chest. Despite the strength of his attack, Artemis on the other hand was stronger still. She recovered quickly and activated an ability. “Darkness Node!” She hissed angrily. Pitch-black smoke formed out of nowhere, coils being summoned from their depths and wrapping themselves around Ziperator, quickly draining the energy he still had left. Artemis finished her attack with the same form of energy blast that had wiped out Plitheon and Scaboid. It hit Ziperator squarely in the chest as he yelled in agony, immediately reverting back to his ball form. Now only Eos and Robotallion still stood on the field, with their brawler watching on helplessly. Robotallion went to step forward, but Eos was faster; she stepped in front of Artemis, who had now lowered herself to the ground. Instead of staring a scuffle though, Eos began to talk to the Bakugan. “What’s a talented Bakugan like you doing on Earth, making trouble at the carnival of all places?” Her tone was cool and level, despite the fact that Artemis had just taken out almost all of her friends with ease. Artemis didn’t answer immediately, but a after a pause she spoke. “I won’t lie to you. I was merely here taking an interest in this little planet. The boss ordered us to take a look around after all. Says we might have to search here.” Eos look slightly confused, but eventually she spoke again. “What do you mean us? There are more Bakugan like you? And who’s The boss? What are you searching for?” Artemis paused again and seemed to smile (If that was possible for a Lockanoid). “Inquisitive little Bakugan aren’t you?” She teased, “That I won’t answer, it is beyond you.” Eos still seemed interested but didn’t question Artemis again, almost as if she was frightened of being laid to waste in a similar fashion to her friends and teammates. Artemis turned to Robotallion now, seemingly ignoring Eos. “See what happens to insects that get in my way? They get squashed. I don’t wish to … hurt … anyone else, so I will leave you … for now … but you,” She said, pointing a finger at Robotallion “are interesting, and I have a feeling we will meet again.” There was a flash of purple light and Artemis was gone. Category:Bakugan: Olympian War Category:Kodo